Tamaki Damo
) |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |occupation = Owner of Damo Can Cleaning service |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 47 ''Guest |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is an antagonist featured in JoJolion. Originally introduced as Hato Higashikata's boyfriend, he is later revealed to be an affiliate of the Rock Humans with a mission to find the one(s) responsible for his associates' death. Appearance Tamaki Damo claims he is 23, though he appears much older, seeing as his hair is styled into a comb-over to hide his bald spot. His facial hair is styled into a goatee and horseshoe mustache. He is introduced wearing aviator sunglasses and a dark-colored tracksuit with spiked sleeves and an image of a saxophone on the left breast. He is much shorter than Hato and is considerably overweight. Personality Damo appears to be nervous when first meeting the Higashikata family, as he mumbles while speaking to Norisuke IV and Joshu. This is later revealed to be a facade hiding a much colder and calculated personality, which he unveils while interrogating Norisuke. Interrogation on his immobile victims seems to be his preferred method of drawing information out, and appears to have a penchant for torturing his softened victims with a 1,000 yen bill if they do not comply. Abilities Damo's Stand Vitamin C enables him to "soften" human bodies to turn them into something as malleable as putty or as viscous as liquid. He then takes advantage of his victim's softened state to torture them for information or kill them outright; typically with 1,000 yen bills or other thin objects. Synopsis On August 19th 2011, Tamaki Damo and his accomplice Yotsuyu Yagiyama stow aboard Yoshikage Kira's ship and ambush both him and Josefumi Kujo. Kira attempts to stop Damo with his Killer Queen, but Vitamin C softens Kira, Josefumi and their Stands. Damo reveals that he's aware of the duo's plan to steal and graft Rokakaka Branches to grow their own fruits. He informs Kira that after the two stole the branches, Damo and his men searched for four months straight to find the culprits. Damo proceeds to interrogate and torture both Josefumi and Kira on the ship, trying to gain information as to their motives for stealing from him. He then states that the one who tells him the truth and betrays the other will be spared. After Kira and Josefumi escape however, Damo furiously orders his men to search for the two and kill them, not knowing that Kira is already dying from the interrogation/escape and Josefumi is about to be fused with him due to the Wall Eyes. In the present day, Tamaki Damo is introduced as Hato's boyfriend, and from Daiya's explanation to Josuke the first she has ever had or brought home to meet her father. Everyone is taken aback by his appearance, aside from Joshu, who is humored by him and even snatches the man's sunglasses off of his face and undoes his comb-over in reaction to his nervous mumbling. Damo presents Norisuke IV with a box of chocolate yokan he bought from the store near his cleaning company Damo Can Cleaning, while Kyo Nijimura and Norisuke IV notice that his fingerprints are left behind on things he has touched and are sticky and wet to the touch, suggesting that he also has a Stand. Nijimura also sees several clawed hand prints left behind him in the entry way, and Joshu is too amused with his family's guest to notice the fingerprints on his own arm. Upon looking for info about Josefumi, Yasuho discovers his I.D. with a picture of Damo. Shortly after, his Stand becomes hostile, melting Kyo and Joshuu away into the walls and a sink drain respectively, their fates currently unknown. After Daiya is affected by his Stand while trying to give the fax sent by Yasuho to Josuke, Damo convinces Hato to go look for her. Due to now being alone with Norisuke, he immobilizes the latter with his Stand and explains his motives. Dropping his awkward demeanor, Damo states that he entered the home in order to solve three problems at once. For his first goal, he plans on discovering and eliminating the culprit behind the disappearance of four of his acquaintances: an architect, two twin brothers, and a security guard. Damo comments that the Wall Eyes have changed the landscape greatly, and wonders what could have happened to the whole family, which upsets Norisuke. Damo then asks if Norisuke knows anything about the Rokakaka, which he refutes. Following this, Damo asks if he's killed Yotsuyu Yagiyama. Norisuke doesn't answer fast enough and Damo cuts off his left arm with a 1000 yen bill. Norisuke admits to having killed Yotsuyu, however Damo thinks that Norisuke wasn't the only culprit in Yotsuyu's murder and asks who was with him. After confronting Josuke and rendering his body into a puddle using Vitamin C, Damo prepares to kill him until Hato reveals herself as a Stand user and proceeds to viciously impale Damo using multiple spikes fired from her body. Damo, now terrified by his girlfriend's unknown powers, attempts to flee for his life but is stopped by Hato. Damo, begs for his life as Hato climbs a wall using her Stand to confront him. Gallery Damo cover chap 52.jpg|Damo, along with his henchmen- Yotsuyu Yagiyama and Aisho Dainenjiyama. Damo aboard yacht.jpg|Damo lies in wait with Yagiyama for Kira and Josefumi. Damo tortures Kira.jpg|Slicing out Kira's liver. Damo's deal.jpg|Damo gives Josefumi and Kira a deadly ultimatum. Damo no glasses.jpg|A bloodied Damo without his glasses. Damo slices off arm.jpg|Damo slices off Norisuke's arm. Trivia * His first scene with Joshu and Hato seems to be based on the first scene of American Bluff. * Tamaki bears several physical references to the minor antagonists, Pesci, Ringo Roadagain, and Shigekiyo Yangu. References Site Navigation Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Rock Humans